


High on the Mountain Top

by SAValentine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Attempted Murder, Burned by Fire, Canon-Typical Violence, Immolation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mormonism, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Joshua Graham had been baptized by water as a child and was baptized by fire as a man. He was cast down by the devil he had followed and wandered until he had returned to what had once been his home, so long ago. But his peace did not last.





	High on the Mountain Top

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics from Hymn #333: High on the Mountain Top. I took some creative liberties with the meaning of the Hymn, but it fit surprisingly well.

- **Verse 1** -

His hands were bound behind him as he knelt, the rocks digging into his shins. The men on either side of him, men who had served under his command, looked nervous, fearing their Legate, but so utterly loyal to Caesar that they did as they were told. The pitch was viscous, running down his body slowly. The two legionaries’ hands were being covered in the liquid as well. To their credit, they didn't pull back. 

_High on the mountain top_

 He didn’t spare them a glance, however. Instead, his eyes were on Caesar. His Lord, his friend, his partner. He stood at a distance, his men flanking him, watching. They had built this army together. He had been a translator, advisor, confidant, trainer, warrior, Legate.

_A banner is unfurled._

 His face remained impassive. He was feared far and wide. Perhaps more so than Caesar. But he had failed and this was his punishment. His punishment was a betrayal by he whom he was most loyal. Whom he loved most. His heart ached.

  _Ye nations, now look up;_

 When the pitch began to hit the dirt, he was pulled to his feet. That was when Caesar stepped forward. The two never looked away from each other, but he saw the coyote hood as Vulpes Inculta handed the torch to Caesar.

_It waves to all the world._

He felt the heat before he saw the licking of the flames. This was when his men stepped back, their own hands burning as punishment for being under his command. They screamed. The Legate did not. He only continued to stare directly at his murderer.

_In Deseret’s sweet, peaceful land,_

Fear came to Caesar’s eye. He, better than anyone, knew how fearsome he was. How terrible his wrath and how capable he was in battle. He, more often than anyone, had seen the bloodlust in his eyes. That bloodlust was there still. Stepping back, Caesar motioned for the men to cast him over the edge of the cliff. He had not the strength to stop them, but he did not look away, did not scream, even as the flames burnt through the leather and metal of his armor.

_On Zion’s mount behold it stand!_

He didn’t even feel it when his body hit the ground. He did not feel his broken bones, nor his burned skin. He could only feel the pain of the betrayal and hatred. His eyes closed as the fire died around him. He would meet his God.

* * *

 

- **Verse 2** -

 _For God remembers still_  

He did not know how long he had laid there at the bottom of that great Canyon. He did not remember how far he had crawled under an outcropping to hide from the sun. Nor how he killed the geckos that came upon him. Only their meat. Only the cool wind on his skin, searing fresh with every breeze.

_His promise made of old_

He did not know how far he walked before he found the body by the river, torn to pieces by some creature of the wasteland. He simply dressed, crying out as the rough fabric hit his skin. But he had protection and he had a weapon. He had a chance to survive the wasteland. But he did not know where to go.

_That he on Zion’s hill_

It came to him one morning as if the Holy Ghost has spoken to him. It jolted him awake and he glanced around as if he expected to find someone there. Home. He needed to return home. To his family. He had been away from them for too long. 

_Truth’s standard would unfold!_

He walked through the desert and the scriptures he had read every Sunday flowed through his head. Luke 4:1 "Jesus, full of the Holy Spirit, returned from the Jordan and was led by the Spirit in the desert." But he was not Jesus. He ate. He drank. And the devil had already led him astray. 

_Her light should there attract the gaze_

The devil had given him bread. The devil had given him power. He had been thrown off the highest cliff and his feet had been stricken against stone. But he had walked for 40 days by the time he had arrived. He did not remember most of them. He did not remember how his path had curved, nor how many beasts he had killed. 

_Of all the world in latter days._

But he had not seen a man until he arrived at New Canaan. And they recognized him, despite the burns of his flesh. His family came to greet him. They hurried him to their Doctor where he finally collapsed into a bed. He was home, and finally, he slept easily as they tended to his skin.

* * *

 

- **Verse 3** -

_His house shall there be reared,_

He did not understand their forgiveness, but perhaps he should have. Their faces were kind, their smiles were bright. Their Doctor tended to his wounds, keeping his flesh from rotting. But the desert sun during his journey had affected his skin. It did not rot, but his pain did not disperse. Only their love soothed him. ‘God’s love’ they told him.

_His glory to display,_

He was slow to believe it. He was no longer worthy of God’s love. He had been prideful and stiff-necked. He had succumbed to the devil through Edward and then through Caesar. He had been taken in by the power and had used it for slaughter.

_And people shall be heard_

But they forgave him. God forgives all, his Bishop had said. And assigned Daniel to be his teacher. Daniel spoke with him. Not of God at first. Of his travels, while he had been on his mission. Of his sins when he had helped form the Legion. Of his supposed death.

_In distant lands to say:_

Daniel listened and did not judge. “God chose for you to live. He must have done so for a purpose.” He had said. “Trust in God’s will and all will be revealed in time.”

_We’ll now go up and serve the Lord,_

But word spread of him as he sought forgiveness. Soon, even Caesar heard the whispers that he was alive. That anger and hatred burned all the way to New Canaan. The White Legs arrived with evil in their hearts, killing and razing all those in their path. They were not looking for him. There were there to punish New Canaan.

_Obey his truth, and learn his word._

Joshua Graham once again picked up a weapon to defend his people. But it was not enough. They were outnumbered. And Daniel was the one to grab onto his arm. “We have to get them out of here.” The words had hit him, frozen him in inaction. But he obeyed the command as if it were the Word of God.

* * *

 

 - **Verse 4** -

_For there we shall be taught_

Daniel led them. South through the Flat Lands, through the valley. And with each step, they were pursued. Further past the ruins of the old University, where they managed to find peace for nearly a month’s time before they were found once more.

_The law that will go forth,_

They trekked through the lands of Utah south. Those left learned how to fight, how to hunt, how to survive along the way. There was no choice save learning. Even the women and the children took to the tasks. And they continued to live.

_With truth and wisdom fraught,_

And every night they prayed. They asked God for guidance and safety. They thanked him for every day that they lived. For every meal that they ate. They read every night and shared testimony every Sunday. They found their comfort in God. And so too did Joshua.

_To govern all the earth._

They came first upon the river Colorado. And there began their first long respite. But they knew it would not last long. They also knew that as God had led them to Salt Lake, so too would he lead them to a new home. They believed. And so too did Joshua.

_Forever there his ways we’ll tread,_

And they came upon the Grand Staircase on their travels. And they rested. But the earth was near barren and they could not live there. The tribes there kept their distance and Daniel and Joshua agreed that it was best to keep moving.

_And save ourselves with all our dead._

At last they found Zion. It was an oasis of green. And the tribes that lived there took them in with kindness and love. They protected the tribes in exchange for refuge. And when the tribes asked them how they had survived the slaughter of their town and their journey, they taught them of the Word of God.

 

But it was only a matter of time before the White Legs followed them even there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. I love religious imagery and Joshua was perfect for it?  
> And while I was raised Mormon, I'm not anymore, but some of the inconsistencies in the game with actual Mormon Doctrine bother me. So I kinda had to write a fic with like, actual Mormon references.


End file.
